The Plight of Ken Yamada
by ChronoBaron
Summary: Your cliche super average guy gets the super amazing girl! Ken Yamada has had strong feelings for Ryuko for some time now, and dreams of being with her more than anything. Well get his wish. Yes, the answer yes.
1. Enter Ken Yamada!

"It ain't gonna happen man."

"You don't know that!"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"Isn't a friend's job to support the goals of their friends."

"I don't support impossible goals Ken."

"It's very possible Jin!"

Before the aforementioned two could argue anymore a third individual popped in between them separating them both.

"Guys guys calm down. What the hell are you at each others throats for," The young man said.

"Shinji thank god you're here. Ken's at it again, help me talk some sense into him."

The young man known as Shinji let out a deep sigh and tiredly pinched his nose, knowing full well what "it" was. Turning towards Ken, he began to fumble around in his back pocket.

"Dude don't bring out the-" was all Ken managed to say as Shinji covered his mouth before he could finish.

Seconds later Shinji pulled out a rolled-up sheet paper that was way to big to fit in a back pocket. Still maintaining a hand on Ken's mouth, he rolled the paper out to its full length, it landing on the full with a soft plop. After clearing his throat in dramatic fashion, he read its contents out loud.

"Ten reasons why Ken Yamada will never have Ryuko Matoi as a girlfriend."

Reason 1. She is so way out of your league it's even funny

Reason 2. Every guy in the school wants her

Reason 3 . No one does love letters anymore

Reason 4,5,6,7,8,9,10. **YOUR HEIGHT!**

Shinji proceeded to shove the bottom part of the paper in Ken's face. The very bottom of the page showcased a picture of him and Ryuko next to each other with a line to the right of them measuring height. Ken didn't think it needed 7 whole points to itself, but he knew it indeed was an issue. Ken was pretty short for fourteen, the very top of his shaggy brown hair reaching just below Ryuko's nose.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you were one of those shota types, but you've average, just so average," Jin chimed in.

_Another solid point_

Average was indeed the best way to describe Ken, he had an average build, average hair, and his face was shaped and contoured in the most average way. His height was his only unnatural characteristic, but it did nothing in helping him stand out no matter how much his friends harped on it.

He was the epitome of "that guy".

Noticing his expression lowering, Jin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We're not trying to make you feel bad, we just don't want you shooting for the stars, the sky is hard enough as it is. When you fall, you fall hard, so we can't have you being so high up when you do."

"All the great people in the world didn't settle for the sky," Ken said

Jin responded with a sigh. He then gave Ken a small pat on the head

"Lunch is almost over, me and Shin gotta go so we make it to class, try not to get absorbed with yourself, chipper up man. Come on Shin." Jin said as he began to walk away.

Shinji gave a small wave as he followed Jin to their shared class.

There was still a good fifteen left for lunch, enough time to do exactly what Jin told him not to do. Making an about-face, he began to walk to his usual spot. A bench graced only by his presence. No one else seemed to notice it as far as he knew. As he sat down he became lost in his thoughts, each noteworthy one spoken out loud to no one in particular.

"Love letters are still relevant, right?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind my height."

"How does one even define a league."

"Haaaaaaaa..."

...

...

"All the guys want her, but I want to _be _with her."

Unknown to Ken, a certain bowl-cutted individual had witnessed the entire exchange with his friends. Her interest significantly peaked, she decided to secretly follow him until the time was right to make her presence known, and that time was now.

"SO WHAT'S THIS ABOUT WANTING TO BE WITH RYUKO!" The girl screamed as she collided with Ken who, as you guess, let out a scream of pure terror at the sudden and loud introduction.

After regaining his composure he was able to notice that the girl currently observing him like a painting was Mako Mankanshoku, the best friend of the women of his dreams. Mako was pretty much a direct line straight to Ryuko. If he played his cards right, he would be able to get his foot in the door with his crush.

"YOU WANNA GET WITH RYUKO AND HER SWEET RACK!"

_Oh yeah, Mako doesn't play cards. She opts to throw them like frisbees. Might as well be direct._

"First off, please stop yelling. Second off...we-well..yeah...I l-like Ryuko a-a-a lot and want to...want to...b-be with her." Ken stammered out.

Mako stroked an imaginary beard as she processed his words, and then suddenly went on the attack with a barrage of questions.

"A bunch of other guys want her too what makes you so special you don't look special do ya got some secret do ya do ya do ya do ya do ya what do you like about her why do you like when did you start liking her have you liked anyone else Ryuko's a very high-class lady do you have class you very small what do you gotta say about that is it genetic or was something you did to anger god do like her cause of her rack or her legs or her butt stomach hips lips armpits huh huh huh huh?"

Mako watched Ken for his answer while still stroking her imaginary beard at a blinding pace. By some incredible feat he was able to catch every question.

"I'm nothing special, I'm just Ken Yamada average fourteen-year old. I've liked Ryuko for a couple of weeks now, and why I like her...hehe...well-"

"Let me guess, you saw her in her kamui and lost it with wild fantasies and now you can't get her out of your head," Mako said with a smirk

"No no not at all! I didn't see her like that until three days ago. It's not like that all.

"Really? Huh...well then why do you like her so much?" Mako asked as sat down on the bench.

"I wanna tell but you think I'm we-"

_weird_

_ Ken, this girl is the embodiment of wierd_

"I'll tell you," Ken flatly responded

Taking a seat next to Mako, Ken started the tale of how Ryuko Matoi became the single thought on his mind.

"I remember every detail about that day."


	2. It's called Chemistry!

Author Note: Ken's thoughts in italics, Ryuko's in bold

"Will not be late. Cannot be late. REFUSE TO BE LATE!"

_...It was a No-Late day if you haven't already figured out. I live pretty far away so I always miss the tram, meaning I always gotta jog to school, but on those oh so special days it's a full on sprint._

"MOVE FASTER ME! YOU GOTTA WANT IT ME! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR ME!"

_I almost made it without a hitch, almost. I turned a corner expecting to see the gate to the school, but instead there was nothing but blackness as I fell to the ground. As I regained my sight I looked up to see the face of a very large and very unhappy gentleman, his outfit stained with some unknown liquid._ _He took a quick glance and his uniform and then looked back at me with even more displeasure if it were possible._

"Look what you just did," He said.

"Hehe I-I see," I responded.

"I happen to like this uniform, and now some midget has gone and ruined it."

"Y-Yes and I am deeply s-s-sorry."

"You're gonna pay you know that right," He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I know."

_I closed my eyes and awaited the feeling of fist to face, but I only heard it. I opened my eyes to investigate this phenomenon and discovered the large man to be no where in sight. _

_ In his place, was her._

_ She stood tall with a tiny smirk on her face, the sun was at her back enveloping her and giving her a otherworldy glow. For a moment I believed she was an angel descended from heaven coming in my time of need. That idea made me speechless. As well as the fact that she was the beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I was smitten in an instant._

"Better hurry dude, you're gonna late," She said.

_Her strong voice swam into my ears and sent chills all through my body. My only thought was wanting more than anything for her to softly call my name, but eventually her words truly registered and I remembered that I was on the clock. I shot up and resumed my mad dash._

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said as I ran off.

_Throughout the rest of the day and every day after Ryuko Matoi was the only thing on my mind._

Ken's story now finished he looked at Mako to gauge her reaction. His friends thought it weird for him to be waxing poetic about a girl he just saw, so he was intrigued about what an outside opinion would be.

For the third time today he forgot who he was talking to.

Mako was on the verge tears barely supporting her own weight, sniffling like crazy.

"So...so...so BEAUTIFUL!"

Mako proceeded to roll on the ground in a fit of loud and happy cries, adding in a couple of bounces for good measure.

"What's up with her this time?" A new voice from behind said.

"I'm...not really sure how to explain it," Ken answered.

"That's what I thought."

Ken turned to look at the third-party member only to almost lose his lunch with the revelation that the new member was none other than Ryuko.

Ryuko rubbed her chin in thought as she looked at his face. It took several seconds for realization to dawn on her face.

"Oh hey! Aren't you that one guy that almost got decked in the face for bumping into some large dude?" She asked.

_She remembers me. Well, a very vague idea of me, but she remembers me._

"Haha yeah. Ken Yamada," He said as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment and extended his free hand out.

**Wow, a handshake. Someone with legitimate manners.**

"Ryuko Matoi, though I bet you already knew that," She said as she met him half way.

_Strong, yet gentle hands._

** Pretty good handshake, just the right amount of hold.**

"Thanks again for what you did back then, really I mean it."

"No prob."

_Modest_

**Sincere**

"I've been wanting an excuse to punch that guy for a while."

"Why if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was one of those crazed fanboys who always claims their undying love for me."

"Oh, one of _those _guys. On behalf of the male race. I humbly apologize."

_Those bastards don't know when to quit._

**Hehe ****shorty's got a tongue.**

"Well I guess I accept ambassador-san."

"Haha."

"Hehehe."

_I was scared to death to talk to her at first, but now that fear is all gone. It's like she's somehow sucking all that fear away. I'm so comfortable around her. Chalk that up as another thing to love about her._

**Finally, a normal guy I can actually talk to.**

"NEW FRIEND!" Mako screamed as she pulled to two into a bear hug.

"Yep, can't explain her," Ken flatly stated.

"You get used to it," Rykuo said.

"And you'll have plenty of time to because your totally gonna be hanging out with us from now on," Mako said.

"R-Really?" Ken said in disbelief.

"Totally," Ryuko told him.

"Be warned though, being Ryuko's friend is no easy task," Mako said in a menacing manner.

"I think I'll be fine," Ken said

_I'd walked through hell for Ryuko._

Jumping out of the hug Mako began to walk to her class, Ryuko following her. Before leaving Mako turned and gave Ken a knowing wink, Ryuko giving him a smile and a wave.

When the two were finally out of sight, Ken let the gravity of the situation finally sink in.

"I just befriended Ryuko Matoi, and I did it so easily. Tale that Jin! And Shinji to a lesser extent."


	3. Love Love!

Weeks passed since the day Ken had personally met and befriended Ryuko Matoi, the girl he had fallen in love with. In those weeks, Ken had been a part of some of the craziest adventures of his life. A normal man would have lost every bit of their sanity, but Ken was not a normal man. He was a man in love. As the days went by, all Ken could think of was how to get closer to Ryuko in the way he wanted to, but somewhere along the way he began to lose the will to. Being physically near Ryuko day in and day out made him finally realize the gaps that existed between them; gaps in height, gaps in stature, gaps in everything. He saw that in any attempt to court her would be fruitless, the opportunity was never there, and he had no idea how to open up the opportunity. He would always stay just her friend, and after much debate with himself, he accepted that. Even though it hurt to keep his love inside, he would do it. He would rather have her as a friend then not have her at all.

Unfortunately for Ken, this was not his biggest problem. You see Ken had become quite infamous as "The guy who was always with Ryuko". It was quiet hate, the men of the school would make remarks behind his back and sneer at him when he wasn't looking. He was never faced with this issue, until today.

Today it all came to a head.

Ken, Ryuko, and Mako walked the walls chatting about recent events until they reached Ken's class. Ken waved the two off as he entered the classroom. Not to Ken's surprise his teacher was nowhere in sight. The man had a history of showing up half an hour late to class everyday without fail, so that left the class ample time to goof off, but as Ken entered the class something was different. His class, composed entirely of guys, was up at the blackboard looking at him in a derisive manner. At the front was Hideyasu Kanagawa, the self-proclaimed and appointed(without argument) president of the Ryuko Matoi fan club.

"Ken Yamada. You've been hanging with our beloved Ryuko for sometime now. That is an act I can no longer allow!" He said.

_ Oh here we go_

...

"Oh crap, I borrowed Ken's pen earlier and forgot to give it back. We still got time, let's double back." Ryuko as she about-faced.

"Ken's pen~ Ken's pen~ Ken's pen~," Mako sang as she followed suit.

...

"Could you guys just hop off already," Ken said

"We will not "hop off" as you say. We will not rest until your unworthy being is gone from Ryuko," Hideyasu proclaimed.

The word "unworthy" stung more then Ken would let on.

Other members of the class began to put in their two cents.

"Stop tainting her presence!"

"Scoundrel!"

"You're nothing but a wolf after our precious red riding rood!"

Ken couldn't take anymore.

"If I'm a wolf then what the fuck are you!"

"What are you saying?" Hideyasu asked as he furrowed his brow.

"I'm saying they're gonna need a new word to describe how sick you guys are if Scoundrel is already taken," Ken said.

"How dare you say-"

That was all Hideyasu could say before Ken went on a tirade.

"Every day all you asshats do is lust over her, drool over her like a bunch of wild animals, it's sick. You don't love her, you love your twisted, perverted idea of her. I'm not like you, I...I...I LOVE RYUKO MATOI THE PERSON!"

The crowd began to feel like each word was an arrow to their chest.

"You look at her and all you see is her body, but I see the person with that body. I see the amazing and wonderful person she truly is. She isn't a damn sex object, she's a FUCKING HUMAN BEING."

Ken paused to take a breath and was about to start himself up again until a random voice from the crowd stopped him in his tracks.

"Well if you love her so damn much why haven't you done anything?"

Suddenly the arrows were pointed at him.

"Yeah!"

"Come on tell us ."

"Everytime I see you with her, it's always 100% buddy-buddy."

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"Speak up **little man**!"

_ugh...ah ahhhhhh_

"I KNOW I'M NOT WORTHY"

The crowd was once again silenced. They watched as every bit of anger and bravado vanished, only to be replaced with the most forlorn expression they had ever seen.

"Before I got to know her, I was reaching for the stars. I thought I could do it, but being with her brought me back to earth. She's an angel, and I'm just a lowly mortal who can only look from below."

Ken let out a sigh before he went on.

"Even if I had the ability to actually court her, it still wouldn't work. She's sick and tired of guys vying for her. I didn't want to become a number to her. It is a _miracle of god_ that I'm her friend, and...that...that's...enough for me. I don't want to lose that friendship.

Not a word was said by the group.

"That actually shut you up?" Ken said with a wry simile.

"Uhhhh it ain't that," A random guy said as he pointed to the classroom door.

Ken turned and felt the world stop. In the door's entrance was the blank face of Ryuko Matoi and the nervous face of Mako Mankanshoku.

Without a second thought Ken dashed past them and ran down the halls, neither doing anything to stop him.

Moments later Ryuko turned to his retreating form, a completely unreadable expression her face.

"He...loved me,"

He loved her, truly loved her, but out of value of their friendship, he bottled up those feelings, knowing the pain it would cause him. All her life she had never known a person capable of something like that. Every guy she meet threw himself at her like their was no tomorrow, but he didn't. He respected her, something no guy had ever done. This fact touched her heart deeply.

Ryuko smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeeeeeeah, I kinda always knew," Mako said.

"You did?" Ryuko said shocked.

Mako regaled the events of her initial meeting with Ken and told the story of his love at first sight. This caused Ryuko to smile even more, and then without hesitation ran in the direction Ken ran, knowing exactly where he went.

...

Ken sat with his face in his hands, leaning back into his bench as far as possible, lamenting the events that just transpired when he felt a presence come up to him and sit next to him. He sighed, knowing who it was.

"How much did you hear?" Ken asked.

"I came in at hop off," Ryuko answered.

Ken groaned loudly as he sat up in the bench.

"I...just...oh wants the point," Ken said defeated.

"You know you don't have a thing to worry about."

Ken finally looked into Ryuko's eyes with a confused look.

"You really think I'm gonna treat you like those guys now."

Ken responded with a large gulp.

"I would never do that, cause you were right, you're not like them. You're more than could ever be."

"Ryuko..."

"No one's ever loved me they was you do, and you said so eloquently."

"I think our definitions of eloquently vary."

"Hahaha, you're funny...and kind...and sweet...I always enjoy talking to you, being around you."

"R-R-Ryuko...w-what are you saying?"

"I can't say I love you too, it's a...little to soon for me. I'd say, right now...I'd like to love you."

Ken was in utter disbelief, Ryuko was reciprocating his feelings.

"I'm dreaming aren't I."

Ryuko chuckled and quickly pinched Ken's cheek, earning an "Ow' from him.

"Nope," Ryuko said still chuckling.

Still reeling from the pinch, Ryuko frazzled him even further by planting a kiss on the aforementioned cheek, lingering there for several seconds. Ken's whole face proceeded to turn scarlet. Ryuko stood up began walking away.

"You should get back to class, I'll see you later okay." Ryuko said sweetly.

"...Yeah"

Before heading out she turned around one last time.

"Oh and by the way, your height doesn't bother me at all."

One week later Ken Yamada was no longer "The guy who was always with Ryuko Matoi" he was "Ryuko Matoi's boyfriend", a title he wore with pride. He had earned his wings and was now finally able to fly among the stars.

Ken walked among the school hand in hand with Ryuko, always receiving evil stares from other men, but the warmth of Ryuko's hand that always remained with him was all he needed to ignore the stares. The pair reached the spot where the always went their separate ways. They shared a kiss and headed off. As Ken walked to his class he heard a voice call out to him.

_**You're a remarkable man Ken Yamada**_

"Huh."

Ken looked about only to find no one.

"Hello."

...

"Weird."

Ken dismissed it and entered his class, counting the seconds until he would meet Ryuko again.


End file.
